Bioshock: Anarchy
by TheStoryTeller2802
Summary: In 1973, Rapture has become a well-known rumor in the surface world so much so that it is a concern for a CIA who are beginning to wonder about its existence. Sylvester Murphy a Korean and Vietnam war veteran and now a CIA operative has been chosen to investigate Rapture which to his surprise exists. And there he might get a chance to correct past mistakes and uncover secrets
1. Intro

_**July 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1971**_

 _Tik, Tik, Tik, Tik_

Sylvester Murphy looked up at the clock, its noise filling up the small and near vacant diner. Slowly bringing the cigarette he had lighted up to his lips he stared at the two hands pointing at 8 and 6. He slowly rolled the cigarette in between his fingers as he turned his gaze from the clock to the pictures on the table. A lighthouse, that's all they had, the only evidence to the existence of an underwater city, a non-fictional Atlantis.

"More Coffee sir"

Sylvester politely waved his hand at the waitress, dismissing her.

"No, thank you, maybe later."

He didn't remove his glance from the lighthouse, not wanting to get distracted, hopelessly looking for more substance to the picture, hoping that even a minuscule amount of evidence would rear its head but alas nothing.

"Whatcha looking at."

The Waitress' heavy accent caught Sylvester's attention as he quickly turned his glance from the picture to her, peering over his shoulder, he quickly turned over the documents, this city was only rumor and it needs to remain that way.

"Oh, nothing of importance."

She smiled at him but still wouldn't move, He had to get rid of her before she asked too many questions.

"I saw the soap special on the menu, do you think I can get some of that."

She still stood there looking at him seemingly wanting something more.

"I can pay."

"Oh! Yes, right away sir" She exclaimed and quickly ran off as if no one asked her the question before.

Sylvester's eyes followed her to make sure she surely had left, for a while at least. A city at the bottom of the ocean, could that really be possible, and all under the nose of every powerful government in the world. No, that's absurd but the supposed city has gotten enough traction to get the eye of the CIA, KGB, and MI6 and now they had a possible entrance. This "rumor" was looking very real.

 _Tik, Tik, Tik, Tik._

"8:35, he's now twenty minutes late." Sylvester silently whispered to himself as he glanced up at the clock. He continued to roll the cigarette in between his fingers, he slowly brought it up to his lips while watching the hand move, he moved his eyes to the now pretty much useless butt. He squished it into the ashtray, he then rubbed his temples while struggling to keep his eyes open. He was already having a long and frustrating day and a last-minute meeting in a lousy diner wasn't helping his mood, he was supposed to be in bed sound asleep by now but no he was here and the person he's supposed to be meeting is late.

 _Tik, Tik, Tik, Tik._

Sylvester's eyes didn't leave the clock as the door swung open. Heavy and slow footsteps filled the diner. Sylvester heard a loud cough as someone slid into the booth across from him, still, his eyes were on the clock.

"You're late"

"I got lost on the way here" The deep and booming voice across from called for Sylvester's attention, he turned to see the all too familiar face of his grizzled colleague.

"Yes, the middle of nowhere" Sylvester took a cigarette from the carton in his pocket and offered it to his co-worker

"Which makes this the perfect place, good work"

The old man took the cigarette and put it in his mouth, Sylvester took out his lighter leaning forward to light it, the cigarette's tip started to burn, the man removed it from his mouth blowing a puff of smoke

"They do allow smoking in here, correct"

Sylvester nonchalantly shrugged

"They never fought me on it, sir"

"Eh, it is what it is" The old man continued to smoke he glanced at the downturned documents.

"Studying them closely I see," The old man said with a somewhat irritation in his voice.

Sylvester raised an eyebrow, he followed the old man's glance to the papers. He grabbed them and turned them face up and let out a sigh

"Nosy Waitress"

"I see"

They both sat there as the clock's tick filled the silence between them, the old man looked around to make sure no one was listening and then leaned

"Look I won't waste any more of your time, it becomes more and more likely every day that something is down there, we don't know if it's a city at the bottom of the ocean or something else but there is something. We need someone to go to this lighthouse and get entry to whatever is down there" He whispered as quietly and discreetly as he could

"I thought we already had someone go check it out" Sylvester whispered with confusion

"We did but it's been months, and there has been no word. We can only assume he is K.I.A."

"Oh, so you want me to go get killed myself?"

"No Sylvester, we need you to find out what the hell is down there, yes, it is clear now it will be dangerous, but that's why we need you. You can defend yourself, you've done countless missions like this before you fought in the war Sylvester, you can fight if anything goes down. Whether you like it or not you are the right man for this job." The old man gave him a pleading look, not to tears but certainly close.

Sylvester shifted his eyes downward pondering, he had nothing to lose but even if many did not believe it, he cherished his life. He grabbed the cigarette carton from his pocket and took one, pulling out the lighter and carefully lighting it.

"Your soup sir." The waitress ran seemingly out of nowhere and quickly placed the hot bowl of soup on the table.

"Oh, thank you"

The waitress same as before stood there smiling as if she was waiting for something. Sylvester stared back with an eyebrow raised, her eyes fixated on the soup it was now clear of what she wanted. Sylvester grabbed the spoon and took a bite. It tasted bitter and almost rotten like it was made days ago and was quickly heated up, he mustered up a smile

"Good"

The Waitress' eyes lightened with happiness like no one had ever said anything that nice to her in her life

"Enjoy it, sir"

She then walked away talking to herself seeming to speak words of encouragement. Sylvester put the cigarette in his mouth in hope he could get the taste out of his mouth. The old man with hands folded stared with impatience and almost with a sense of desperation.

"So, Sylvester?"

Sylvester took it out of his mouth and then spoke but not without hesitation first

"I'll do it. If it gets us valuable information, I'll do it."

"Good man." The old man smiled with relief

"When will I be arriving" Sylvester continued to roll the cigarette in between his fingers

"As soon as you can"

"Give me a day to get everything in order in case something happens, then I'll be ready."

"Of course, we'll get things ready at once." The old man then extended his hand, Sylvester retaliated with a handshake.

"I won't let you down sir"

"We know Murphy, we know" The old man then slid out of the booth and walked towards the exit, tipping his hat towards The Waitress before leaving out the door

Sylvester sighed deeply, it felt as if his shoulders got significantly heavier, that always happened whenever he was tasked with something this important, and dangerous but he was used to it by now. He put out the half-burned cigarette and looked out the window watching the cars go by. He glanced at the clear night sky, the moon was especially bright out that night. He always liked nights like this, but something told him he wasn't going to see another night like this for a long time

 _ **Tik, Tik, Tik**_

* * *

 **July 14** **th** **, 1973**

This was when Sylvester was most at peace, the helicopter blades whizzing above his head before a mission, but he had never been alone, and it had been a long time since the war. Ocean for miles, nothing but sea blue and the occasional fish jumping out of the water it had been this way for the past hour, Sylvester began to think this was a mistake or a setup. He noticed the lighthouse right away, after miles of nothing a convenient lighthouse in the middle of the ocean was nothing less of abnormal, the possibility of this underwater city existing was getting more real by the minute. The pilot slowly lowered the helicopter towards the stairs of the entrance, Sylvester quickly hopped out checking his holster for his gun, still there, he wasn't going into this unarmed.

"Mr. Murphy one more thing!" The pilot hollered over the noise of the blades and took out a radio

"Take this! Call in as soon as you can confirm anything!" The pilot handed him a radio as Sylvester nodded, the helicopter then took off to the sky blowing back Sylvester's clothes in the process.

Sylvester turned and took a closer look at this lighthouse. It was bleak and dark even in the daylight, a sense of dread filled him like he tried to take a step, but he found out he couldn't do it. He had to take a minute, to take a breath, to get rid of this unexpected fear. He tried once again, success this time, he began to walk up the stairs, despite how few steps needed to be taken it felt like forever as he passed each unlit light the dread seemed to fill. Sylvester than got to the entrance doors, two golden and grand doors decorated with a man, holding a circular object, he couldn't tell if it was the world or just an unexplainable circle. He knocked on the door, no answer, that's when he noticed the left door was half open. He opened it slightly hand on his holster peeking in, he didn't have a good feeling on what was behind that door. Darkness was behind the door, Sylvester walked with caution through the door his hand not leaving his gun. The doors swung closed as the light flickered on. He was then hit with a golden statue of a man's face, it looked worn out and vandalized, but its grandiosity was still evident. The banner stood out before anything else

"No Gods or Kings. Only man." Sylvester whispered the golden painted words to himself

Sylvester turned around to the doors and pushed on them, they wouldn't budge. His head towards a case of stairs going down, he had to keep going despite how much he started to regret his decision. The lights continued to flicker on as he continued into the unknown, the room echoing with every step he took. It didn't take long until he was standing in front of something, he could only guess was a circular submarine but if this thing took him somewhere, he had to step into it, he had no other choice.

The sounds of his footsteps echoed through the room with each reluctant step, entering the unknown. Sylvester never got fearful before anything he ever did, nor did he even have a second thought but something about this brought out feelings he hadn't felt in a long time it was something about an impossible fantasy being true that made him... concerned but that didn't stop him from using the lever, he had a job to do. The object descended underwater almost immediately as Sylvester slowly sat down, bubbles floating in front of him as the submarine went deeper and deeper.

 _10 fathoms_

18 _fathoms_

His view was then covered by a screen, music started but the quality of sound was very poor. A picture of the lighthouse displayed itself on screen, then what must have been an advertisement replaced it.

"Fire at your fingertips?" Sylvester stared dumbstruck, this was suggesting they could summon fire from their hands. This city was getting more and more unreal, but it was obvious now that it is very real. Then a man in a suit appeared on the screen with a pipe in his mouth. Sylvester recognized him as soon as he appeared, he was the golden statue.

"I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Washington, it belongs to the poor. No, says the man in the Vatican, it belongs to god. No, says the man in Moscow, it belongs to everyone. I-"

Abruptly his speech was interrupted by static and the screen slowly raising up. Then he saw it, the underwater city, the non-fictional Atlantis. Skyscrapers, buildings, restaurants, shops, all of it. But it all seemed abandoned, none of the buildings had full power and most buildings didn't have power at all. Halves of buildings were gone, and some were even on the ocean floor. The idea of this was amazing but it was far from beautiful.

"Welcome to Rapture, the failed ideology of a man thirteen years dead" A Deep, monotone voice filled the entire submarine

"This city once looked pristine and beautiful, people would enter Rapture and be filled with awe and overwhelmed with beauty. But the ugliness of the inside just caught up with the outside. Rapture now is a lawless society crawling with junkies and monsters. Some people blame Ryan. Some people blame his successor. Some people blame me. But the truth is, Rapture was always doomed. I am very curious about you stranger. Even though it is not common it is not unheard of for some wide-eyed idiot to sail to far on his private yacht, or a diver, or hell even a plane crash survivor. But you are not here by accident, I can tell but I can't put my finger on why you are here. CIA, returning to your old home maybe. My bet is on the former. Whatever you are looking for you aren't going to find. Stay out of my way and you won't have a problem with me. I wish you luck stranger." The voice cut out, Sylvester stared not knowing what to think about of this.

Sylvester grabbed his radio and turned it on, he had to report this immediately, he had to confirm Rapture's existence. Nothing, nothing but static, his radio couldn't pick up any signal. He should have known. That's when he noticed the submarine was going right into the side of one of the building's

"Oh, Fuck, No, no, no!"

 _CRASH_

* * *

Sylvester lay there unconscious and bruised as water leaked from the tiny crack in the back of the submarine.

"Hello, Helllooo, come on, Be alive man. Wake up!" Sylvester's radio mixed with static was picking up a voice as Sylvester slowly opened his eyes. He could barely see with his blurred vision, he must have had a concussion. His vision cleared up a bit, he could see he was in the middle of a bar, an abandoned bar.

"Oi, mate, you awake. Answer your radio if you are okay" A man with a heavy but high-pitched cockney accent spoke through the radio. Sylvester picked the radio.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank Christ man, you're alright. Now I must ask, what in the hell are you doing here"

"Excuse me."

"Ey, look I know that's probably a bit strong but like fuckin hell. Rapture is the last place you want to be in trust me. This is place is a shit show right now and that's sayin something for this place. Just get outta that damn bathysphere before hell anything sees ya!"

Sylvester stepped out and out of the bathysphere and out of the bar, looking around with his hand on his gun.

"Where the hell is everyone"

"Ha be thankful they aren't around mate. Literally, everyone here will try to kill you, it's what happens when your quote leader un-quote just up and decides to let your already fucked up city to be a lawless stomping ground. You name any fucked up person we got it and shit tons of sick and twisted science experiments Mastersson has decided to release during his time as our so-called President, yeah right. Look you might be royally fucked but you don't have to go through it alone, just keep that radio close and I'll try to help you any way I can."

Sylvester looked around, blood-stained floors and screams heard down the halls. He turned his head to see the clear glass with the view of the ocean.

He heard a loud bang to the right of him. He jumped a bit as he saw a giant with drills for both hands standing on the other side of the glass underwater, fully dressed in bulletproof armor with an advanced divers' helmet. The helmet seemed to have lights in it as all the holes in the helmet shined a piercing red light. It tossed its head back and seemed to scream in agony and pain, but it wasn't human. It sounded like a whale, it sounded like it was crying.

"Welcome to Rapture mate, you're going to be here for a while."

 _ **Bioshock: Anarchy**_


	2. Into Rapture

_**July 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1973**_

"Welcome to Rapture mate, you're going to be here a while" The man's high-pitched voice crackled through the radio as Sylvester couldn't take his eyes off the horror in front of him. He wanted to help it in some way but did it need help, what even was this thing. The giant pointed the tip of his drill at the glass and proceeded to ram it with full force only slightly cracking surface, the holes of the helmet leaked with red light as it shrieked, a shriek that almost made Sylvester's ears bleed.

"Oh, Shit, bloody hell. Hey, back away from wherever you are standing very slowly. That things screaming can kill you mate."

"What is that thing"

"That thing. Well they look like things we used to call Big Daddies, but ever since Mastersson got ahold of the advanced tech and research of Rapture, he's made the new ones more durable and the old ones were already tough enough as it is. Look stay away from those things they can kill you in more ways that I can even count. No one has ever come close to killing one, they are pretty much invincible, and there's no reason to get close." His voice was very low and cautious as if not to disturb anything, in the background of the radio alarms seemed to be going off, he could hear the cockney accent faintly as he shouted obscenities

"Shit! Hey, you're going to have to make a fight or flight decision right now! You have about ten splicers headed your way! That thing might do you good for a while but you're going to have to find a better weapon soon. Find a way out!"

"Wait, Splicers?"

Sylvester heard clanging of metal above him. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he wasn't going to get killed because of his ignorance. He drew out his handgun and pointed it at the ceiling. He tried his best to get a sight on whatever was above him but this city was too damn dark. Footsteps on the right, he quickly moved his sights towards the new noise. Footsteps to the left, he aimed left. The back of him, the left, the right, above, no, he heard it everywhere. But where was it all coming from

"A new toy for us to play with I see" A shrill voice came from above, hissing with every word.

Sylvester's heart was beating out of his chest but he couldn't show that even an ounce of fear consumed him. Carefully taking breaths in hope to slow down his heart rate to keep him more focused. He knew he heard the voice from above but he could hear footsteps and metal in every direction, he was considering just shooting blindly and pray he could hit something but that would be unwise it would have just wasted the bullets, instead he remained focused and tried his absolute best to remain perfectly calm. He would shoot the first son of a bitch he saw.

"I wonder how long it will take this one to die." A different voice this time as shrill as the first but it sounded like she had swallowed a bucket full of gravel

It came from behind him he swung around the handgun still carefully pointed outward, ready to lock on to his first target. He cursed the darkness under his breath even if he had the slightest more amount of light this would have been a lot easier but he had to rely on voices and sounds to know where he would shoot

"I wonder how long it will take him to bleed out." A deep bellowing voice echoed through, Sylvester's heart nearly jumped to his throat.

"He doesn't have any ADAM." The first shrill and piercing voice hissed as more metal quickly moved across the ceiling.

"Never mind that, we need to keep ourselves entertained somehow." The man bellowed with sick curiosity.

An earth-shattering shriek came from behind Sylvester, he quickly sung around and wildly pressed on the trigger without even looking, he could hear a body slam down to the floor, good he had killed one of them.

"Kill, him" The woman shouted with a rough and piercing voice, he could hear multiple footsteps rushing towards him. He couldn't see but that wasn't going to stop him, bullets flew in one direction, maybe he was wrong but he could hear at least two bodies dropping. He then turned to the other direction and he fired off three more bullets, he could hear one drop but he could hear more. How, didn't he get three, wait that man said a least ten splicers were coming his way, is that what these things were, splicers? He could still hear the shrill shriek above him he aimed his gun upwards and pulled his trigger

 _Click, Click_

"Shit"

He looked to his back pocket, he only brought one more magazine he didn't think he would need to fire his gun this much

"What in the hell, are you still in the same spot. You need to run mate, run like hell."

"I still have a magazine left, I can still- "

"No! No, you cannot, trust me you need to run!"

"Where to."

"Hell, I don't know, anywhere that won't get you killed!"

Sylvester shook his head and began to run aimlessly, he had no idea where to, this was an all-new place to him. He turned down the hallway which was slightly more illuminated than the where he was previously. He could see another shop to his right, it looked like a furniture store, but the only thing in there was a velvet couch set up against the wall in the very back. But he could see some sort of tape. With his curiosity he walked in, carefully glancing in every direction, he wasn't going to allow anything to sneak up on him. With great caution, he arrived at the couch, picking up the tape. Its design was unlike anything he ever saw but it was clear what it was it was an audio tape, he looked around to see if any other trace could be found to find the identity of the person who left it but alas nothing. He pressed one of the square buttons, pressing play.

"So far, I have found nothing of use in this city, if you can even call it that." Wait, Sylvester knew this voice. Although he never knew the man personally he knew who he was and he remembered his voice. It was Gary Routh, the man on this assignment before him, he was an aged man about 59 years of age and his voice matched it. It was hoarse and rough regularly but it was more evident now, he could tell Gary was fatigued and it was very possible he was dehydrated. This meant Routh could be alive, somewhere in Rapture, and if he was he had to find him.

"The city is in a state of chaos and unorder. I haven't decided if it's a fortunate series of affairs for me, or a disastrous one. Never the less I have a job to do but the increasing suspicions of this Mastersson fellow is undoubtedly a hindrance in my progress. I'm beginning to suspect that the machinations at play here are far more serious than anyone originally thought." And just like that the tape had ended. The thing was Sylvester had no idea of knowing when the tape was recorded, which meant he did not know the probability of Routh being alive. But there was that possibility which meant he would not stop till he could figure out Routh's fate

"Oi, Mate, you alive?" Sylvester's radio crackled as the cockney man's accent came though, He took it out of his suit pocket and raised it to his mouth.

"I'm fine"

"Oh, jolly good, ey look next time you decide to take on that many Splicers yourself check with me first ok."

"I can handle myself, who are you anyway?" Sylvester snapped into the radio, a bit irritated with this man already

"Oh, I know you can pal, CIA operatives are highly skilled. But I'm the guy who knows about Rapture a hell of a lot more than you. I know you aren't some helpless ass who wandered in here but you need to know there are things you need to understand."

"How do you know- "

"Lucky guess, look pal you aren't fooling anyone, you obviously aren't some random dude who happened to stumble across a lighthouse, no not when a helicopter obviously dropped you off."

"What- "

"Look man, I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I'm not an idiot, plus extra bonus I have eyes everywhere, just like our resident stowaway Liam Mastersson." The man talked fast not taking a single breath in his entire spiel, remarkably didn't seem out of breath and if he was he hid it quite well.

"How can I trust you, I have no idea who you are."

"Because, look around you. This city is one steaming pile of shit, full of lunatics. Who else are you going to trust, me and my people are probably the only people in this mess with half a brain, now look we don't have to trust each other but please allow me to help you."

"What's your name?" Sylvester was still cautious his experience taught him to be wary of someone so eager to help so quickly

"Ah, yes I guess we haven't had the pleasure of exchanging introductions eh, too busy trying to make sure you don't get killed I guess. My name is Roland Crispin, I've lived in this shit show my entire life but believe it or not it wasn't always this shitty, well it was always."

The radio went silent for a minute.

"You know what, I'm rambling, who are you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you who else would I be talking to, what are you daft?" Roland spoke in an exasperated tone

"Sylvester Murphy, Operative Sylvester Murphy." Sylvester heard a crash outside, instinctively putting his hand on his handgun, he looked in the direction but strangely saw nothing.

"Hmm, Murphy eh, well I hope both of us can get out of here as soon as possible, and more importantly stay alive. I wasn't kidding when I said that there is a lot of lunatics here, especially in our now lawless society. Just make your way to our base and we can help you stay safe."

He would admit, yes this was a lot more than he bargained for. But Sylvester isn't a man to just give up, he experienced a lot more horrid shit than this. He promised he would find out all he could about this place, and yes, he knew some but not all he could. And he didn't have the luxury of sitting around in a base waiting to find some way out. They would assume he was dead and just send another poor soul to this wretched city. It was a smarter move, but he couldn't do it.

"I'm going to have to pass on that."

"Wait a minute, what did you say, you're going to have to pass. Murphy, look it's a very likely chance you're going to die."

"I know, but I came here with a job to do."

"Yeah, that's what the guy before you said and that was the last time I ever heard him. Look I know you came here for a reason. But you're going to be doing this alone and in these conditions. This is a suicide mission."

"If I couldn't do it, I wouldn't do it." Sylvester confidently spoke into the radio, he wasn't going to change his mind.

Roland sighed, there was a long silence between them, Sylvester looking around still wary his hand closely on his holster.

"I know you think I can do it but… I'm not doubting you. You don't know Rapture, not like I do."

"Then you can help me, I need to find out all I can and I'm going to find a way out of here, if I'm down here to long they'll send someone else."

"I guess playing it safe in a base isn't going to cut it anymore. I've trying to find a way out of here for years but I'm not skilled enough to risk it. I'll guide you on your fool's journey, if you find us a way out here."

"You got a deal, Roland."

"Alright, first thing, find a different gun, A shotgun or a machine gun. That one handgun isn't going to last you long."

"Where am I going to find that." Sylvester walked out of the furniture store and began walking to the left of him, the halls were dimly lit but he could still see where he was going.

"We literally have them lying around everywhere, this city is in ruins remember. There are dead bodies, guns and spare ammo everywhere. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Convenient." Sylvester continued to walk down the hall, looking at floor to find a better weapon.

"Yeah, it really is, another thing stay away from the ADAM. You might have an easier time, but your mind will take a major hit. Only use it as a last resort if you absolutely must. You will see machines around that sell it, don't buy it."

"Understood."

"Alright, keep me posted Murphy don't want you dying on me."

The radio crackled as it turned silent. Sylvester kept his eyes on the ceiling to avoid any more surprise attacks. He continued to walk as he kicked something on the floor. He looked down to see a dead body. It looked like one of the things he fought, but he knew he didn't kill it, a splicer it was called. He looked to the left of the body and just his luck an automatic machine gun lay there. He picked up the gun and checked the clip, remarkably it was fully loaded, Sylvester couldn't help but laugh at the situation, Roland was right it was very convenient. Sylvester glanced up at the ceiling, nothing, but he could hear something lurking in the darkness. A screech and scraping metal across the floor was heard behind him, Sylvester turned around and fired the rounds. It was a splicer, he was being followed as he expected. He could see the life go from his eyes and drop mid run, Sylvester put his hand on his heart checking it's beat. His breaths were heavy, the surprise of it shook it up a bit, but that didn't matter he now had a better weapon. Sylvester continued down the halls and stopped at a path. Three pathways, straight, left and right, he glanced left and right to check if there were any more hostiles he needed to worry about. No there was nothing, he was okay for the moment. He began walking straight and into the darkness. Into Rapture.


End file.
